Birthdays
by Fading wind
Summary: It's Edward and Elysia's birthday. [Spoilers][RoyEd]


Title: Birthdays  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Pairing: Roy x Ed  
Summary: Elysia and Edward have their birthday on the same day.  
Warnings: Shounen-ai/boy love. Spoilers for the infamous ep. 25. Also very slight spoiler if you haven't watched the end of the anime.  
Disclaimer: I own FMA... Actually I don't, but can I pretend that I do just for this special occasion of my own birthday?

_Written in celebration of my 12th birthday!_

**Birthdays**

"It's your birthday today, Edward."

The boy looked up, surprised. He had only returned from the other side of the gate several weeks ago and he hadn't remembered his last birthday spent in the foreign world, and even if he had remembered, there was no one to celebrate it with.

Today was his eighteenth birthday, and he was back in his own world. And most importantly, he was back with Roy. Roy and Al were the only people in the world who could remember his birthday. There used to be another person, but that person was long gone. Who else but Maes Hughes managed to remember the birthdays of everyone he knew? Edward felt a twinge of sadness as the stubbled face of a friendly, cheerful family man appeared in his mind.

Thinking of Hughes reminded him of something else.

"It's Elysia's birthday too," he murmured softly. "I haven't seen Elysia for two years."

"You're right," Roy said. "I've forgotten her birthday, just because Maes isn't around anymore to remind everyone about his dear little daughter's birthday a thousand times a day for two whole months before the big day comes." Roy's voice was blank, but his eyes betrayed him. There was sadness hidden in his dark pools of obsidian. Normal people would have seen him and thought he was the usual arrogant, smug Colonel, but Edward had known him for years, and he could tell when the Colonel was trying to shield an emotion. No, he was not Colonel Mustang that moment. He was the best friend of Maes Hughes, grieving over his death.

"Let's go and visit Elysia first," Edward suggested. "She'd be... seven today."

Roy agreed. He asked Hawkeye for about an hour free. She narrowed her eyes at the stack of paperwork he would be leaving behind, and then she glanced at Edward. Suspicious, she asked Roy why. He gave the reason as going to visit Elysia for her birthday and she approved.

As they walked out, she called after Roy, saying, "Sir, please come back as soon as possible after your visit. You still have a huge amount of paperwork left to do. They need to be finished by three o'clock this afternoon."

Roy nodded half-heartedly.

---

They walked to Hughes's house on foot. It was a long walk, but Roy didn't feel like driving, and Edward wasn't capable of driving. Besides, it was fine day, and they decided to make most of the good weather.

Arriving at the house, Roy knocked at the door. A woman with short almond hair came to answer the door.

"Oh, hi, it's you two, Colonel Mustang and Edward." Gracia Hughes smiled warmly at them. "Do come in."

The two walked into the house and was immediately greeted by the fragrant smell of apple pie wafting in the air. Edward breathed in this lovely smell deeply and Gracia laughed at his funny action.

"Where's Elysia?" Edward asked. "We've come to say happy birthday to her."

"How nice of you!" Gracia exclaimed. "Elysia's playing in the living room with a few of her friends. By the way, happy birthday to you too, Edward! You're eighteen now, aren't you?"

Edward nodded and said thanks. They went into the living room. There were four girls chatting and eating on the couch. They all looked up upon the two strangers' entry. The eyes of one of them widened in recognition.

"Roy-san! Edward-chan!" she cried out, jumping up from the couch and running over to hug them both.

"Wow, you still remember us, Elysia-chan," Roy remarked. "Happy birthday!"

Edward said happy birthday to Elysia too. Then Gracia offered them some apple pie. They sat and ate and talked to Elysia and her friends. They stayed there for about half an hour, then Roy apologized to Gracia and Elysia and said that they must leave now because it would take quite some time to walk back to the headquarters and Hawkeye would be angry with him if he didn't step in at the exact second he was supposed to. Gracia said she didn't mind and Elysia certainly wouldn't mind either and that it was already very kind of them to spare time to come. So Roy and Edward left, saying goodbye to Elysia and her friends and Gracia.

They had enjoyed themselves. Seeing Elysia and Gracia had lightened the grief in their hearts. For here were Maes Hughes's own daughter and wife, lively and happy and carrying on with their lives.

Why should Roy and Edward be the ones who mourn?

---

Roy had thankfully managed to complete all his paperwork on time, and the day of work was over at last.

He was now sitting in a coffee shop with Edward.

"What would you like, Ed?" he asked.

"Nothing on this menu seems appealing," Edward commented.

Roy frowned. "This is one of the best coffee shops in Amestris. It's very well-known."

"Well, I've never heard of this _famous_ coffee shop," Edward said sarcastically.

"That's because you're ignorant," Roy said, smirking.

Edward gave the dark-haired man a death glare.

"Let _me _see the menu." Roy snatched the menu from the boy's hands and studied it. "How about this chocolate cake?"

Edward shrugged. Roy raised his hand for the waitress and ordered the chocolate cake, not forgetting to give the young waitress a dazzling smile, sending the waitress into a swoon. And of course, he received another death glare from his lover.

They waited for the chocolate cake. When the waitress approached with the cake, she looked at Roy dreamily with a shy smile and said enjoy, sir in a sweet voice, making Edward want to punch her pretty face in with his metal fist. What was even worse was Roy returned the girl with a smooth thank you and another of his heart-capturing smiles. Now Edward wanted to beat Roy up. It was his _birthday_, dammit! He normally wouldn't feel so angry, perhaps just a little jealous, but this was a special occasion. How _dare _Roy flirt with a girl!

"Roy," he hissed in a low, warning tone.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Roy inquired, even though he knew perfectly what was the exact matter.

Edward growled. Roy laughed.

"Come on, Ed, eat," Roy said, pushing the plate under Edward's nose.

Edward stared at the pile of brown mush in front of him. "What's this?"

"Chocolate cake," Roy replied. "Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"I ordered chocolate cake, not a pile of brown mush! It's disgusting!" Edward said, pulling a face as he pushed the plate away from him.

Roy sighed. He picked up his spoon and tried a bit of the cake. "It's delicious!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Edward yelled incredulously.

Roy put another spoonful of cake into his mouth. "Wanna try it?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he lunged forward and kissed Edward across the table. Edward gasped at the sudden, unexpected contact. Roy pried Edward's lips open skilfully and delivered the chocolate cake straight into his mouth. Then he broke the kiss.

Edward stared at Roy wordlessly for a minute. Then he bravely tasted the cake. It wasn't too bad after all. In fact, it was quite yummy.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Edward. You're officially an adult now."

Edward felt his heart swell in happiness and pride. Only it was bursted a second later by Roy's snide comment.

"But you still ain't tall enough."

_The End_

**A/N: **I just had to add that ending. XD Happy birthday to me! I'm 12! Whee! Please read & review!


End file.
